Closure
by Tea Diva
Summary: Zack, living in Radiant Garden for the past few years, learns that Riku is alive and well on Destiny Islands. However, he also discovers Sephiroth is alive, and sets out to settle the score. Prologue to the continuation of my 'Behind Blue Eyes' series.


_Radiant Garden, evening…_

Zack strode through the swinging doors of Gruffi's Place and let out a relieved sigh. He didn't think Leon would ever let him take off. Still, he couldn't really hold that against him; after all, Zack _did_ enjoy lending a hand in the town's restoration. Now, if only Leon could develop a sense of humor.

Taking his large sword from the holster at his back- Gruffi had a strict policy about arms- Zack leaned it against the wall and stepped further in. The room was spacious, brightly lit from multiple overhead lights, and humming with activity. Nearly every round, wooden table was occupied by the colorful mix of Radiant Garden's residents.

At spotting three buxom, blonde waitresses Zack grinned and waved to them. The trio instantly dissolved into giggles as they waved back. Ever since his arrival they had been drawn to him, engaging him in a playful, flirtatious manner he never hesitated in returning. While nothing had ever come of these suggestions (nor did he expect it to), he did not mind the attention. But Gruffi did, and as he barked out a command the three quickly went back to work, two nearly bumping into one another as the third dropped her tray.

"You got them in trouble again," observed an amused voice by his feet.

Zack glanced down and smiled at the short, pink bear standing beside him. He wore a dark blue feathered hat and red and yellow shirt, a tray tucked against his side. "Hey, Cubbi," he greeted. "I see Gruffi is in his usual mood tonight." As Cubbi giggled Zack said, "He should be proud. This is the best place to eat in town."

"That's because Grammi doesn't cook anymore," Cubbi pointed out, nodding as Zack took the tray from him so he could ascend the wooden steps built into the side of the bar.

"Hey, I _liked_ her cooking," Zack defended, handing the tray back and taking a seat. Cubbi made a face, which Zack laughed at. "Was it really that bad?"

"You don't want to know," came the reply, accompanied by a shudder. Then, with an eagerness born from more than the want to change the subject, Cubbi said, "Hey, Zack, when are you gonna let me team up with you in the fights? We could beat anyone!"

Zack grinned. The fights were a series of friendly matches hosted by Phil at the Olympus Coliseum. Since his arrival, Zack had been one of the more proficient combatants, losing only to his best friend, Cloud. Cubbi, he knew, was an avid follower of his exploits. This had led to his joining the junior leagues. "I think we could, too," he said, and the bear's eyes dazzled. Yes, it felt quite good being seen as a hero. "Keep fighting like you have and we'll show 'em for sure," he enthused, giving the thumbs up.

Cubbi beamed, then, at hearing his name, scurried through the small doorway leading to the kitchens. Shortly after he had gone Cubbi's fellow Gummi, Sunni, shyly approached Zack to take his order. The gleam in her eyes was of an entirely different kind of worship, but Zack, tender of her feelings, smiled and told her what he wanted. When his food arrived he rubbed his hands in anticipation, grinned at the cupcake Sunni had given him, took up his fork and began eating.

He had just finished when the arrival of a tall, red-cloaked figure drew his attention. Others who noticed also reacted with some surprise. Zack could hardly blame them. Vincent Valentine almost never it a point to venture into town. Truth be told, he had only seen him at Merlin's or the Heartless Manufactory, and while he did not understand the lure those places had for Vincent, one thing Zack _did _know was the spook (a nickname Cid had fastened upon him for his ghost-like tendency to vanish at will) only ever came to town on business. And, usually, not his own.

The man strode past, heading for a corner table where a young duck in green sat alone. Zack took a bite of his cupcake, chewing methodically as he watched their interaction. The duck, which he recognized as Louie, looked up at Vincent's approach. "Did you get it?" he asked eagerly. Vincent produced a bag from beneath his cloak and handed it off. Louie snatched it, pulling it open to study whatever was inside. He appeared a little hesitant. "Do you think it will really work?"

"Sora and Riku believe so," Vincent replied.

Zack nearly choked at the second name, and, his eyes tearing, fumbled for his glass of water. The rest of their conversation, as well as the sounds of the restaurant, went unheard as he drank.

The sole reason he wound up here was because of Jeanette and Riku. After escaping Nibelheim and leaving Cloud in Tifa's care, Zack's plans to visit Aerith Gainsborough were foiled by the overwhelming presence of the Turks. Needing time to lay low, he ventured to Wutai in the hopes of finding some clues about Jeanette's whereabouts. This led him to the strange doorway in the caves, which opened quite unexpectedly and pulled him into another world. Any plan he may have had from that point on was put on hold while Sora dealt with the invading Heartless. Zack, put to work defending first Traverse Town then Radiant Garden, hadn't enough time or thought to question if anyone knew Riku.

But Vincent did. What else did he know?

Cramming the rest of the cupcake into his mouth, Zack leapt from the stool so fast he knocked it over. As he righted it he heard Louie say, "I'm going to go share this with Gos right now!" and had to step aside to let the boy pass, Vincent only a few steps behind. "Hey, wait!" Zack called, tearing after him. He barely remembered to grab his sword on the way out.

Once outside he hastily looked around. He glimpsed the ends of Vincent's cloak disappear around a corner and rushed off again. "Vincent! Stop!" he shouted. When he arrived he saw Vincent standing there, his form mostly concealed in shadow. Only the tips of his gold claw could be seen shimmering in the lamplight. "Hey," he panted, "how do you know Riku?"

Vincent slowly turned round. He regarded Zack curiously- or with as much curiosity as he could emote. There were times when he swore he really was a spook. "I have met him before," he answered, as if stating a known fact.

Zack scowled. "Why didn't you tell _me_ that?"

Vincent quirked a brow. "I was not aware you also knew him."

This gave Zack pause. Of course he wouldn't know, he reminded himself. It wasn't something he openly discussed. Sighing, Zack explained everything. Vincent listened in silence, and stayed silent long after he had finished. Zack crossed his arms, unable to suppress his irritation. The quiet was downright unsettling.

"I can tell you where Riku is," he said at last.

Zack brightened, his annoyance dissipating. "Thanks, spook. This means a lot to me. I'll go see about getting a ship from Cid." Lifting two fingers to his brow, he saluted Vincent and turned away.

He hadn't gone three paces when Vincent quietly added, "There is something else you should know."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack replied, waving off the other's words. "I won't get a scratch on the ship. I've gotten better," he defended.

"No," Vincent said, coming to stand at Zack's shoulder. There was something in his tone that drew Zack's attention, and suspicion. "This concerns Sephiroth."

The name hung in the air between them. As soon as the last syllable was uttered Zack's mind was instantly transported to that fateful day in Nibelheim. Astounded, he had watched as Sephiroth, driven mad by revelations discovered in the mansion, laid waste to the town. Innocents were slain, including Cloud's mother and Tifa's father, before he traveled to the Nibel reactor. Zack had given chase, and after an exhausting battle that rent his very soul, was ultimately defeated. As he lay there on the cold, steel steps, all the concern, all the respect he had for Sephiroth vanished. He was no longer his friend, or the man Jeanette had fallen in love with. He had become a monster.

A monster that, according to Cloud, continued wreaking havoc on the world. This same monster had also killed the only girl Zack had ever truly loved.

"I thought he was dead," he murmured darkly, hatred swelling within his heart. "Cloud told me he killed him."

"We all believed he was destroyed. Certain…events have proved otherwise."

Zack was too angry to question what those events were. "So," he said, struggling to find his voice, "where is he now?"

"Sephiroth is currently on Destiny Islands," Vincent replied.

"Then that's where I'm going," Zack declared, stalking off.

"Zack," Vincent said, turning to watch him go, "I must tell you something else-"

"Tell me later," he interrupted, dismissing Vincent with a curt gesture. When the other man made no further attempt to stop him, Zack took off running. He thought about confiding in Cloud, but immediately rejected the idea. This was something he had to do, not only for himself, but for all the people Sephiroth had hurt. _Jeannie _he thought, his throat tightening, _I hope you and Riku are far away from him._

* * *

_Destiny Islands, the next day…_

Zack stood on a small hill overlooking the ocean. The sight reminded him of Costa del Sol, but his thoughts did not linger on pleasant memories of the past. He held fast to the anger. He'd need it if he were going to settle the score.

The young man pressed on, trusting in the gummi ship's navigational system to have brought him right where he needed to be. The hill ended at a gravel pathway that led just beyond the beach. He followed it for some time, passing beneath clusters of palm trees until coming upon a rustic house supported by stilts. Wide windows faced outward, allowing him to see the shadow of a ceiling fan. The rest of the house looked bare.

He glanced about, trying to determine if this really was the right place when a moving figure caught his eye. It had appeared but briefly, yet the silhouette was unmistakable. Zack's hand strayed to the hilt of his sword, fingers tensing. "Sephiroth!" he shouted, taking a few steps forward. "I've got a few things I need to say to you!" The floorboards above him creaked, but if due to the wind or footsteps, he could not tell.

Zack's patience thinning, he clenched his teeth. "I know you're up there," he growled. He paused, waiting for any kind of response. When he was met with silence he drew his sword. "Have it your way," he called. Just as he prepared to strike one of the stilts an angry voice demanded, "What are you doing?"

Zack spun around, taken aback by the sight. An adolescent boy, sixteen or seventeen at the most, tall, well muscled and glaring at him from beneath long, silver hair, stood in the shadow of a tree. In one arm he held a paper bag, the other a basket. Zack did a double take, awe temporarily supplanting anger. "You…Riku? Is it really you?" He gave a short, surprised laugh. "It's gotta be. Wow, you've gotten so-" but Zack cut himself off, for Riku had dropped the bag and thrust a sword at him. It was a peculiar weapon, the blade shaped like a stylized wing. The hilt shared this motif, one side appearing angelic, the other demonic.

Zack felt the world turn upside down. "Riku…" he murmured. "Don't you know who I am?"

"All I know is I saw you trying to destroy Father's house, and I want to know why," came the short reply.

"Why?" Zack echoed. Suddenly the hurt at not being remembered transformed into rage. "Why?" he repeated angrily. "He's a monster! Do you have _any_ idea how many people he hurt? _Killed_?" he added in a harsh growl. Riku flinched. The sword lowered just a fraction. The pain in Riku's eyes only added to the list of crimes against Sephiroth, and without another word Zack brushed past him. Yet when he felt a sharp edge press against the side of his neck he froze. Slowly, Zack glanced over his shoulder.

Riku's eyes shone with tears, but his expression was hard. "I know what Father did," he managed, his voice thick with emotion. "And he's been paying for it ever since. I'm not going to let you hurt him."

Zack leveled a pitying gaze on him. Surely Jeanette would have recognized the dangers Sephiroth presented. Why hadn't she told this to Riku? "He's not the father you had before," he said, unable to keep bitterness from his tone. "Jeanette-"

"Don't say another word," Riku hissed, increasing the pressure against Zack's neck. He refrained from reacting to the pain. "My mother still loved him. _I_ still love him." His eyes narrowed. "If you don't leave now, I'm going to have to make you." Zack stared at him, unbelieving. But upon seeing the severity in the other's eyes, and feeling the blade inch ever closer to his neck, he knew Riku had every intention of carrying out his threat. His heart aching at how this had come to pass, Zack lifted his sword.

Suddenly a sharp voice spoke Riku's name. When the blade drew away from his neck Zack turned and stiffened. Sephiroth approached them slowly, Masamune in hand. There was a methodic grace about his movements, as if he were a stalking predator. The metaphor suited him well. Zack raised his sword defensively, anticipating what, he did not know.

"Stand down, Riku," he commanded in icy tones. "His fight is not with you."

"But, Father!" Riku protested, the concern underlying the word sickening to Zack. Sephiroth was a man who did not deserve such care, not even from his own son. He had betrayed him and Jeanette when he killed all those other fathers, mothers and sons.

"Zack," Sephiroth continued, as if Riku had not spoken at all. "You said you had something to discuss." He brought the Masamune up. The very end of it hovered inches from Zack's nose. "Well? I'm waiting."

Uncontrollable fury rose up within him. Zack readied his sword, let out an angered cry, and charged. He barely saw Sephiroth shove Riku aside. The time for talk was over.

* * *

It seemed a very long time had passed before the ringing in Zack's ears ceased. When at last it did he concentrated on other, more pleasant sounds: the lapping of waves against the shore, the far cry of seagulls overhead. This helped bring his mind and body back together. In that instant he became aware of how thoroughly _sore _he was. Zack closed his eyes and exhaled. Not just sore- exhausted. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. It felt as if he experienced every positive and negative feeling all at once. Now there was only emptiness, a peculiar yet strangely comforting sensation.

Footsteps crunched in the sand nearby. Zack turned his head, staring up at the black-garbed figure of Sephiroth. He stood with his arms crossed and head angled away. Seeing him brought back memories of their furious combat. Yet there seemed to be something odd about those memories now, something Zack had not seen in the heat of battle. There had been no ruthlessness in Sephiroth's attacks, no intent to kill. Zack had believed he was being toyed with and acted accordingly. But even then, Sephiroth had not ended it. He kept going, almost as if he were no longer fighting Zack alone, but a legion. In the end, only his own inability to lift his sword stopped the battle. Zack had a vague memory of being irritated at Sephiroth's lack of exhaustion before he promptly collapsed.

The last of the memories faded, leaving behind only the physical pain. Zack groaned and struggled to sit up. This seemed to draw Sephiroth's attention. When their eyes met Zack was shocked. The usually stoic, smooth features were drawn, torment in his eyes where once there had been calm. Suddenly Zack recalled something Jeanette had once said to him.

"_Sephiroth is hurting," she murmured as they sat in her tearoom. She had just put Riku down for his nap, and the two were enjoying the tranquil stillness._

"_What do you mean?" Zack questioned. _

"_Come on, Zack. I know you've seen it, too," she chided, but the attempt at humor was weak at best. Her eyes were haunted. "He wants so much to be here with us. I think- I think he'd do anything to do it."_

"_But that's good, right? You want him here," Zack told her, troubled by her sadness._

_"Of course I do," she replied softly. "He's told me of his intent to leave Shinra. But if something were to happen to us before that, what then? He's so fragile, Zack. I'm afraid to see him break…"_

The rest of their conversation faded into the mists of memory. Back then, he had felt sorry for Sephiroth. But did he truly deserve the benefit of the doubt after all he had done?

_My mother still loved him_, echoed Riku's emotional words.

Realization that he had spoken of her in the past tense struck him like a physical blow. This feeling, experienced only once before, with the same shortness of breath that was a prelude to tears, meant one thing. "Sephiroth," Zack croaked, the dread in his heart like a lead weight, "where is she? Where's Jeannie?"

There was the slightest tensing of facial muscles, and new pain shone in his eyes, but Sephiroth did not answer. Without a word he strode back up the beach with stiff, automatic movements. It was enough for Zack. Pushing himself to his feet, he picked up his discarded sword and slowly ambled back toward the gummi ship, the blade dragging behind him. Only after he climbed aboard and sealed the entrance did the tears come.

* * *

_Radiant Garden, Dark Depths, three weeks later…_

Zack leaned on his hands, his head angled back as he blankly watched the stars. A picnic basket adorned with a light blue ribbon sat beside him, empty but for the note fluttering in the bottom. Next to it stood a tall, dark green bottle, which Zack grasped by the neck and lifted to his lips. The warm liquid burned a path down his throat, causing him to give an involuntary shudder as he set it down again. Spirits were almost unheard of in this place, but Cid, having found the means to brew his own, kept a secret stash hidden in Merlin's cellar. His intent had been to celebrate the town's completed restoration, and though Zack knew he'd receive a verbal cuff on the ear for his thievery, he found he did not particularly care. It was the perfect tonic for how angry, lost and confused he felt.

Gradually becoming aware of the faint footsteps at his back, he sighed heavily and leaned forward, draping his arms over his knees. "I was wondering when you'd show up," he remarked dryly. The footsteps grew in decibel, the successive _tap-tap-tap_ of boot heels echoing in the stillness. Zack glanced over, seeing first the frayed ends of a red cloak before lifting his gaze. "Took you long enough."

"What you had learned was difficult," Vincent replied, the trace of sorrow in his tone catching Zack's attention. "You should have let me explain it."

"Maybe," Zack agreed with a casual shrug. He stared out into the dark reaches of the canyon. The surrounding cliffs shone silver-blue in the moonlight. "How much do you know?"

"Enough to understand Sephiroth is no longer a threat until one makes him so," he answered softly. Zack furrowed his brow. Vincent spoke Sephiroth's name with a degree of regret that somehow seemed deeper, older. Almost as if it had nothing to do with his being caught up in the struggle to save their world from Sephiroth's madness.

Vincent glanced down, meeting Zack's gaze. "And you? What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Zack said, his expression more grimace than grin, "I don't know. I guess," he sighed and averted his gaze. "I just wish Jeannie were here. Or Aerith." His voice broke over her name, and he felt his throat constrict. "I never should have left," he murmured. "Maybe then Aerith would still be-"

"She made her choice," Vincent pointed out. "Had you been there, your attempts at dissuading her would have been as effective as Cloud's."

Zack frowned, insulted at the slight against his influence in Aerith's life, but sighed and bowed his head. _There wasn't anything I could do_, Cloud had said, stricken, as he retold the events that led to her death. At first Zack couldn't believe Aerith would be so determined. Only now did he realize that the girl he left behind had changed. And it hurt not being able to see it.

"I understand how torn you are over this," Vincent continued, again shocking Zack with the sympathy in his voice. "I am not here to tell you to forgive. I honestly doubt you ever will forgive Sephiroth for her death."

"Then why did you come here?" Zack asked bitterly. "It wasn't to make me feel better."

Vincent didn't even flinch. "I ask that you understand Sephiroth, and why he did what he did. You knew him better than anyone else here. All of our memories feature him in the grips of madness. What yours have to say may help bury the past for good."

Zack's mouth dropped open, but the reply he had in mind was never uttered. With that said, Vincent turned and strode off, vanishing in the niche between canyon walls. For a time Zack kept staring at that brightly lit crack, his mind attempting to make sense of his feelings versus Vincent's words. Somehow, in all the chaos of emotion, he found himself mesmerized by that crack. It captured and reflected the light from the city beyond, showing that no matter how dark it became, it'd always shine.

_"There's always a door to the light…"_

Zack couldn't remember where he had heard that or who said it, but suddenly understood what Vincent was trying to tell him. His eyes lifted heavenward, a deep sigh passing his lips. Jeanette and Aerith couldn't have said it better.

Feeling rejuvenated for the first time in weeks, Zack shot to his feet (a little unsteadily, for he had been drinking) gathered his belongings and made his way back to town. There were still plenty of things he needed to say to Sephiroth. When it was all over perhaps then, he'd get the closure he needed.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and warm, matching Zack's mood perfectly. He emerged from his house, took a deep breath, smiled (this despite the lingering headache from last night's indulgence) and started down the pathway. He shouldered a cardboard box, its contents sifting slightly as he walked. Sephiroth and Riku would appreciate the books, pictures and letters he had taken from Jeanette's house during that last visit to Wutai. It would also present the perfect icebreaker in his dealings with Riku, who no doubt was still sore at him. Zack smiled wryly, remembering their almost-duel. Little Sephiroth wasn't so little anymore.

Stepping onto another pathway teeming with people already on their way to work or the construction site, Zack pressed on. After waving to some regulars from Gruffi's he turned the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks. A dark haired girl in blue stood with one arm thrust forward, palm out, the other fisted at her hip. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" she demanded, as if she had every right to know.

Looking upon her narrowed eyes, pursed lips and scrunched nose, Zack equated her with a toddler about to have a tantrum and tried to step around her. But she intercepted his path, her hand coming into contact with his chest. "Aw, come on, Rinoa," he complained, half annoyed, half amused at the endless headaches she must have created for Leon.

"Zack," she said firmly as he rubbed at the spot her palm had slapped against. "Did you forget something?"

He stared down at her quizzically. "What? Is there something going on today?" Rinoa gaped at him in response. Suddenly self-conscious, he hastily searched his memory. Was there a special job he had to do? No, Leon had told him Cid and Yuffie were working on that. Maybe it was a shop. Cubbi had mentioned Scrooge McDuck's ice cream stand needing a complete makeover.

"I don't believe it," Rinoa groaned, pressing her palm against her brow and shaking her head in disappointment. "You really forgot."

"Forgot _what_?" he nearly growled, already irked she was delaying his departure.

She leveled a stern gaze on him. "Your promise to help Aerith and I," she reminded him tartly. "Today is the first day her shop is open!"

"Ahhh…" Zack mumbled, coughing to hide how the very mention of her name made him feel. He tugged at his collar. "That was today?" he said lamely. Rinoa rolled her eyes, took hold of his arm and, ignoring his protests, dragged him after her. Zack tried to get away, but his legs seemed only capable of following her persistent lead.

They arrived in the town square, which was already showing signs of life. Zack's eyes went from the three stalls operated by Scrooge's nephews before resting upon another. Aerith stood behind the counter, her head down as she sorted through items to put on display. Zack felt the blood rush to his cheeks, but this reaction was not born from shyness. He knew very well this Aerith was not the one he had known- but _in _knowing, seeing her only brought forth memories better left unremembered.

Desperate now, Zack said, "Rinoa, what about Cloud? He's not busy today, right? I'll go see!" and quickly stepped aside.

But she was quicker, turning round to snatch his arm before he had even taken a single step. "Sorry," she crowed cheerfully, giving Zack the impression she believed he was truly shy and reveled in it. "Squall has him helping remodel Ansem's study today. You're just-" she gave him a fierce shove- "gonna have to keep your promise!"

The force behind her push sent him colliding with the counter, causing his upper body to bend forward as he caught himself. When he lifted his eyes he found himself nearly nose to nose with Aerith. "Hello, Zack," she greeted, completely unfazed at his rather clumsy arrival, or that the contents of his box had nearly spilled over. "It's so good to see you again."

Zack stepped away and made an effort to compose himself. He scowled over at the snickering Rinoa, then glanced back at Aerith. In appearance she was almost exactly like the one he had known. But this Aerith loved crafting jewelry as opposed to growing flowers, and was quite social, unlike her quiet, uncertain counterpart of his memory. As he gazed into her aquamarine eyes, he thought, _She's probably not afraid of the sky at all._

"He almost forgot about today," Rinoa remarked, giving Zack a slap on the arm he glowered at. "Lucky for me I caught him before he left."

"Oh? You had plans?" Aerith asked curiously.

"Um. Sort of," he admitted, wincing as he waited for her disappointment.

But Aerith only smiled and continued arranging pieces of jewelry. "Well, I think Rinoa and I can handle things today."

"You sure? Because I can stay…" Zack offered, trailing off when she smiled again.

"Don't be silly," she said. "I had asked if you could help if you were free. You go on," she urged.

Zack felt his unease ebbing. Rinoa, on the other hand, looked astounded. "Aerith, he _promised_," she stressed, the inflection on the word reminding Zack how highly she valued such things.

Aerith shook her head. "It's all right. I know Zack didn't break his promise on purpose."

Emboldened by her words, and enjoying Rinoa struggling with not having gotten her way, Zack nodded. "This came up last minute, honest," he confessed. "I tell you what, though," he went on, smiling at Aerith. "Why don't I be your first customer?"

"That would be wonderful," she replied enthusiastically. "Here," she indicated the array of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings. "Any one you pick will only cost you five munny."

"No, no, you gotta make a profit," Zack insisted, flashing her a smile as he chose a silver earring adorned with a blue gem. "I'll take this at full price."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" he affirmed. "Go on, how much?"

Aerith checked the notepad tacked to the wall, turned and smiled. "That will be five hundred." When Zack's jaw fell open she giggled behind her hand. Rinoa also chuckled.

He cracked a half grin. "Aerith…"

"It's only ten," she told him, still giggling.

Zack paid, behaving as if the price cost him a whole week's earnings just to make her laugh again, then put the earring on. "Well? Is it me?" he asked, tossing his head jauntily.

Both girls leaned in close. Rinoa gave a little shrug that could mean anything, but Aerith watched him much more intently. "So pretty," she murmured.

Her words struck a chord within Zack, but instead of flinching at the memory he grinned, pointed at himself and answered, "The face?"

Rinoa groaned aloud as Aerith smiled and shook her head. "No," she replied. "Your eyes."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, beaming. "So are yours. Just like the ocean."

"And yours are as blue as the sky," Aerith responded, blushing prettily at his compliment. "They match your earring."

He grinned again. Selecting a bracelet with one hand and thrusting munny at Rinoa, he presented the item to Aerith. "This matches yours. Now, don't tell me you can't take it!" he chided as she hesitated. "I bought it from you for you. Okay?"

Aerith smiled and slipped the bracelet on. "Thank you, Zack." Suddenly she brightened. "Won't you buy something for Rinoa, too? I think she'd like that."

"Eh, she can get Leon to do it," was Zack's careless reply, swiftly followed by a yelp as Rinoa stomped on his foot. He sent her a wry grin, earning a scowl in response. "But since she's _so_ persuasive…"

His hand hovered over the displays, fingers grasping the first ring he came into contact with. Rinoa snatched it from him with one hand, the other extended to accept the munny. He paid for it, flashed both a winning smile before collecting his box and setting it upon his shoulder. "Well, I need to get going. Gotta make sure to catch Cid in a good mood," he added, which the girls chuckled at. Cid's moods were legendary. "Good luck today," he said to Aerith, smiling. Then, he turned on his heel and took his leave.

He hadn't gone more than a few steps when he heard Rinoa's hushed whisper, followed by Aerith's laughter. He grinned, thinking there wasn't a more beautiful sound in the world.


End file.
